


Для кого-то ты — мир

by black_knight_team, Lahaine



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, OOC всех персонажей, включая кэльпи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инспектору полиции Грэгори Лестрейду нужен проводник в Страну фей. К его сожалению, единственным, кто знает дорогу туда и обратно, оказывается странноватый волшебник Шерлок Холмс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для кого-то ты — мир

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с романом Сюзанны Кларк «Джонатан Стрендж и мистер Норрелл»: использованы некоторые атрибуты вселенной. В тексте обитают фейри, упоминаются эльфы и прочая магическая живность всея Британии. OOC всех персонажей, включая кэльпи.
> 
>  

В моей грудной клетке часы и минуты

Оставили множество маленьких дыр.

Для мира ты кто-то, для мира ты кто-то,

Для мира ты кто-то, а для кого-то ты мир.

© ДетиДетей 

Центр Лондона в обеденное время был полон фокусников, вышедших на охоту за наивными туристами. 

 

— Не хотите заглянуть в будущее, сэр? — спросил один у Шерлока, едва не вцепившись в локоть. Новенький. Старожилы без нужды и на сто метров не подошли бы. 

 

— Прошлое хранит больше тайн, — некуда было спешить, и он остановился, позволяя проныре оценить его с ног до головы, достаточно, чтобы глаза загорелись алчным блеском. — Вам двадцать один год, вы из Северного Уэльса, там осталась ваша больная мать и двое младших братьев. Вы ничего не смыслите в магии, не хватает усидчивости, зато отлично умеете обманывать. И воровать. У вас во внутреннем кармане куртки два кошелька, явно не ваши. Не дергайтесь, я не собираюсь звать полицию... 

 

Шерлок, улыбаясь краешком губ, вытянул карту из колоды, лежащей на ладони фокусника: 

 

— Дорога, — не глядя, пояснил он и перевернул карту, чтобы подтвердить свои слова, — видите, я отлично знаю, что ждет меня в будущем. 

 

— Простите сэр, я не знал, что вы волшебник. Вы не похожи... 

 

— Ты такой же идиот, как и все остальные. Брось эти кошельки в ящик для пожертвований у костела и не воруй больше или не попадайся. 

 

Шерлок поправил шарф и пошел прочь. Ворон, сидевший на небольшом выступе у дома напротив, сорвался в воздух и полетел следом. Сделал плавный круг и, недовольно кряхтя, приземлился мужчине на плечо. 

 

— Дорога, ты слышал? — тихо, словно сам себе, пробормотал Шерлок. — Я думал, все успокоилось. Три года и ничего. Но ты-то все знаешь, верно? И ничего не расскажешь. 

 

Ворон снова недовольно крякнул, как утка, касаясь жесткими перьями на крыле открытого участка шеи, царапая. 

 

— Да, Джонатан, Англия не меняется, в этом ты совершенно прав. Магам пора уходить в прошлое. Хочешь, я куплю тебе булочку? Или крысу? 

 

 

— Вы мой должник, Майкрофт! 

 

Инспектор полиции Грэгори Лестрейд и сам был не рад словам, сорвавшимся с языка так, словно своровал кто. Он не имел ни малейшего желания, когда-либо указывать Майкрофту Холмсу, что между ними есть неоплаченный долг. Был долг. Если бы не беспомощность и отчаяние, снедавшие его уже несколько дней, он бы проявил больше сдержанности. Но сказанное нельзя было вернуть обратно, стены помнили, даже если бы хозяин дома решил забыть. 

 

— Извините, — одернул он себя, — я... 

 

— Вы правы, я вам должен, — Майкрофт взял со стола собственную визитку и перьевую ручку, быстро написал что-то на обратной стороне. 

 

— Мне не к кому больше обратиться. Вы знаете подходящего человека? 

 

— Вы тоже его знаете, инспектор. Он предлагал вам помощь по делу убийцы с серебряными спицами. Вы отказались от его услуг, если я не ошибаюсь. Возьмите, свяжитесь с ним по этому телефону, — Холмс протянул визитку. 

 

— Тот парень? Он же сумасшедший! — имя на листке картона было выведено с каллиграфической аккуратностью: «Шерлок» — Лестрейд легко вспомнил по меньшей мере странного (терпимо странного, если не смотреть ему в глаза, взгляд был пугающе пуст) мужчину, рассказавшего всем в Ярде какую-то невероятную историю о том, что спицы удерживают души в телах и, если присмотреться повнимательнее, то по форме они точно созвездия зодиака, что, несомненно, значит, что убийца одержим идеей повторить легендарный успех своего американского предшественника. 

 

— Вам стоит отнестись к нему серьезно, — Майкрофт поморщился, — люди часто неспособны понять Шерлока, это не делает его сумасшедшим. Жаль, что вы судите поверхностно. 

 

«Я был о вас лучшего мнения» так и не прозвучало вслух, но осталось очевидным для обоих собеседников. 

 

Инспектор устыдился: 

 

— Если и так, вы уверены, что Шерлок согласится на работу, после... после... 

 

— Как вы высмеяли его? Он привык к тому, что вызывает раздражение, вы и ваши люди едва ли чем-то отличились в своей примитивной реакции. В любом случае, если он откажется, вам не поможет никто, потому что то, что вы планируете осуществить, — почти самоубийство.

 

— Я должен попытаться, — Грэгори ссутулился и отвел взгляд. — Если это единственная возможность вернуть Лейси, я воспользуюсь ей. Коль скоро Шерлок может войти в Страну фей и вернуться, что ж, я последую за ним, кем бы он ни был. 

 

Майкрофт кивнул, хотя взгляд его остался настороженным и неприятно пронизывающим, Лестрейд был знаком с Холмсом не меньше пяти лет и надеялся, что к настоящему моменту между ними установилось хрупкое доверие. 

 

— Запомните то, что вы сейчас произнесли, Грэгори. А сейчас уходите. 

 

Он открыл папку с документами, давая понять, что разговор окончен. 

 

— Благодарю, — тихо попрощался инспектор, в дверях едва не столкнувшись с Антеей, — извините. 

 

Она подошла к столу и остановилась рядом с мужем, поставила миниатюрный поднос с заварочным чайником и парой чашек: 

 

— Он расстроил тебя. 

 

— У него пропала племянница, — вместо ответа пояснил Майкрофт, — у него есть полное право быть не в себе. 

 

— Ты отправил его к Шерлоку и теперь сомневаешься? Не нужно. Твой брат давно заботится о себе сам. Твоя опека лишь раздражает его, — она присела на стул рядом. — Ему нужно принять себя, чего он никогда не сделает в мире людей. 

 

— Он слишком одинок и не готов... 

 

— Он никогда не будет готов, — возразила Антея, — пока ты не отпустишь. Ему тоже нужно найти кого-то, кто стал бы ему дорог, чтобы удержаться. Он отказался от магии уже... сколько лет? Это убьет его. 

 

— Магия уже разрушила однажды мою семью, я не в праве позволить ей сделать это снова, — резко ответил ей Майкрофт, — кто сможет остаться рядом с ним и позаботиться, если не я? 

 

— То, что должно случиться, случится, дорогой. Ты не потеряешь его, Шерлок справится, он же почти как ты — сильный. Иначе бы ты не отправил Лестрейда к нему. 

 

— Надеюсь, ты права, Антея, очень на это надеюсь. Я не хочу потерять еще и брата. 

 

— Ты очень любишь его, но ему нужен кто-то еще. Всем нам нужен кто-то еще, чтобы не сойти с ума от одиночества. 

 

 

 

Инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Грэгори Лестрейд не бывал в филиале Лондонской национальной галереи на Бэтон-стрит со школы — его сфера интересов пролегала довольно далеко от изящных искусств и истории. Он ощущал неловкость за собственную безграмотность теперь, идя через пустые залы с портретами, взирающими на наглеца будто бы с аристократическим презрением. 

 

Он понятия не имел, кто все эти люди и что они сделали для Англии, чтобы заслужить право попасть сюда. Портреты, к счастью, хранили молчание и не спешили осчастливить своим мнением насчет его — Лестрейда — плебейского облика, хотя, зная норов большинства говорящих портретов, он ожидал, что вслед полетит с десяток ехидных подколок и замечаний о несомненном падении нравов в текущем столетии. 

 

Шерлок, очевидно, решил посмеяться над ним из мести за пренебрежение в прошлом и потребовал явиться в галерею в таком виде, в котором инспектор бы отправился на охоту за диким кабаном, и захватить рюкзак с провизией и снаряжением. 

 

В галерею в таком виде и под вечер его пропустили лишь тогда, когда он признался, что у него назначена встреча. 

 

— С кем? — спросил скрипящий как патефон смотритель. 

 

— С Шерлоком, — тут Лестрейд осознал, что не знает полного имени своего визави, и замолчал. Зато смотритель удовлетворенно хмыкнул и распахнул двери: 

 

— Удачи, мистер Лестрейд. Зал истории возрождения магии на втором этаже, последний, если повернуть налево от лестницы. Налево. 

 

Грэгори подумал, что он никак не слабоумный, чтобы перепутать направление, но внезапно едва не ошибся, и сначала повернул направо, и почти зашел в неправильный коридор, но быстро одумался и зашагал в противоположную сторону. Что за ерунда? 

 

Шерлок (и Шерлок ли?) стоял напротив огромной картины, сложив руки за спиной. В этот раз он выглядел более чем пристойно, что никак не походило на мужчину, пришедшего с полгода назад в Ярд. Тот был городским сумасшедшим в чистом, но поношенном тряпье, этот — пижоном: дорогое пальто, костюм, запонки в тон фиолетового шарфа. Лестрейд уже хотел извиниться и уточнить, но стоило Шерлоку повернуться, как Грэгори встретил все тот же пустой взгляд и едва не отшатнулся. 

 

— Добрый вечер, инспектор. 

 

Этот Шерлок и мужчина, изображенный на единственной картине в пурпурно-торжественном зале, были удивительно похожи, он не заметил бы раньше, но сейчас ясно видел одинаковые разлет бровей, линию носа и скул, форму губ, будто бы... 

 

— Король-Ворон, единственный известный портрет, позволяющий рассмотреть его облик в деталях, написан одной из многочисленных фавориток, — кивнул Шерлок, — говорили, она хотела вернуться к нему до самой смерти. В нем есть что-то, что заставляло их возвращаться. 

 

— Шерлок? 

 

— Вы пришли, я удивлен, — Шерлок не улыбнулся, нет, прищурился самодовольно. 

 

— Если вы согласитесь, я… 

 

— Я согласен, — перебил его Шерлок. — Вы готовы? 

 

— Что? Как? — опешил Лестрейд, он планировал приносить извинения и умолять. 

 

— Я не люблю повторять дважды! Вам нужен проводник в Страну фей. Я согласен. Вы понимаете, что эта… эскапада едва ли увенчается успехом, но все равно настаиваете. Похвально. И безрассудно. Вы готовы отправиться туда со мной? — Шерлок нетерпеливо повернулся на месте и, если бы мог щелкнуть каблуками, он бы это несомненно сделал. — Я спрошу иначе: вы доверяете мне? 

 

— Да, — Лестрейд понял, что от него ждут продолжения и, как этого требовали законы магии, повторил: — Я доверяю вам Шерлок. 

 

— Зря. 

 

Он протянул руку, и Грэгори, помедлив секунду, принял ее. Пальцы в перчатке быстро сомкнулись вокруг запястья, как наручники. 

 

— Закройте глаза, говорят, таким как вы, это помогает. 

 

— Помогает что? — переспросил Лестрейд, но Шерлок, не отпуская руку, толкнул его прямо в висящее на стене огромное зеркало. 

 

Толчок этот был такой силы, что зеркало должно было рассыпаться в пыль, но удара не последовало. Лестрейд все же зажмурился, продолжая чувствовать падение и руку Шерлока на запястье, а потом снова ощутил твердую почву под ногами и тут же, потеряв равновесие, упал. 

 

Шерлок отряхнул пальто от невидимой пыли и посмотрел на него нетерпеливо: 

 

— Мы можем посидеть и отдохнуть, если «переход» вас утомил, но я на самом деле предпочел бы не терять времени даром, инспектор, — заметил он, — прежде всего потому, что здесь нет времени. 

 

— Нет времени? Я не понимаю, — Лестрейд потер ушибленный локоть и попытался встать. 

 

— Добро пожаловать в Страну фей. Кажется, именно сюда вы так жаждали попасть последний месяц? Что ж, она перед вами. 

 

 

Сколько он себя помнил, Джон знал, кому жить, а кому умереть. Знание это было сродни тому, что осень сменяет лето, а дождь мокрый. Потом пришли другие знания. И чем ближе он подпускал кого-то к себе, тем быстрее сыпался песок на ту чашу весов, что приближала смерть. 

 

Мама сказала, что это злая магия, что никто не должен узнать о том, что видит Джон. В книгах не было ни слова о злой магии, но он поверил, потому что помимо мудрости книг была еще и обычная человеческая мораль, позволявшая ориентироваться в понятиях «хорошо» и «плохо». 

 

С годами эти понятия и тот смысл, что они несли, почти стерлись из его памяти, но то, что его магия была злой, Джон не забывал никогда. 

 

Она почти украла его мать, когда та, за месяц до срока, подарила Джону жизнь. Тяжелая беременность закончилась экстренным чревосечением, и, хотя врачи и не видели никаких патологий плода, мать и ребенок едва пережили ту светлую летнюю ночь. Джон не мог себе позволить причинить боль своей семье ещё раз. 

 

В школе ему удавалось скрывать. Он очень старался держаться подальше от своих одноклассников, чтобы не причинить им вред, не ускорить их смерть, не увидеть ее, стоящую за чьим-то плечом. Он превратился в изгоя, но перенес это довольно легко. 

 

Школьный психолог подозревала, что наткнулась на случай явного насилия в семье и пыталась разговорить Джона два года. Он молчал. Он слушал голоса, текущие сквозь стены. 

 

Тест на предрасположенность к магии он завалил два раза. Они с мамой долго готовились, поэтому для Джона не составило особого труда обвести недальновидного экзаменатора вокруг пальца. Никто не должен был узнать о злой магии, клокочущей внутри него, бурлящей в крови, живой и опасной. 

 

Отец начал боятся его, когда Джону исполнилось шестнадцать. Он не должен был разговаривать с тенью на кухне, но он был сонным, и тень наклонялась так близко, будто могла поцеловать. Джон не целовал никого, и тень — это было лучше, чем никого и никогда, он был предназначен ей, к чему было сопротивляться? 

 

— Мальчик, — шептала тень, — Джонни. 

 

И у нее не было рук или глаз, она вся была тьмой и всей своей сутью скользила по его плечам, забиралась под майку... 

 

— Джон, — окликнул его отец, и тень шмыгнула под стол, — что ты? 

 

— Ничего. 

 

Джон понятия не имел, что увидел отец, могли ли вообще обычные люди видеть то, что видел он? Ему казалось, что нет, но это не значит, что они не чувствовали. Гарри никогда не наступала на тень. Она говорила, что не знает, почему вдруг обходит пустое пространство вместо того, чтобы пройти насквозь или выбирает другой стул в кафе. Гарри тоже знала о сути магии, как и его мать, но не могла колдовать сама. Она всегда вставала на защиту младшего брата. 

 

Но никто не мог защитить Джона от него самого. Он пытался выжечь магию в своей душе солнцем Афганистана, но она лишь огрубела и стала непроницаемой для любого света. Он обходил стороной все книги с заклинаниями, но заклинания находили его сами, складывались из газетных вырезок и, казалось, насмехались над его бесплодными попытками отказаться от своего предназначения. 

 

Джон был врачом и был солдатом, но ни то, ни другое не оказалось искуплением, он не оказался достаточно хорош. Злая магия жила в нем и пела свою тихую колыбельную, уговаривая поддаться соблазну, и, когда он переставал бороться с ней, люди умирали. 

 

В неполных тридцать лет Джон ощущал себя стариком, потрепанным жизнью и бесконечными скитаниями. Он окружил себя одиночеством и перестал отвечать даже на звонки родителей. Теперь он мог молчать целыми днями и погружаться глубоко в свои мысли. Тень почти перестала появляться в последние несколько лет, что почему-то огорчало. Джон больше хотел пугать отца или расстраивать мать. Он хотел стать никем. 

 

— Ты правда хочешь закончить жизнь смотрителем кладбища в такой глуши, как аббатство Хартфью? — спросила Гарри, приехав к нему в Йорк. 

 

— У меня тут целых три весьма знаменитых кладбища, много медового эля и огромный камин, — он пожал плечами и подлил ей в кружку сладковатого мятного чая. — Зимой тут очень тихо. Правда, до магазинов добираться далековато, но снегоуборочная техника два раза в неделю исправно чистит дорогу. 

 

— Джонни, зачем же ты себя здесь запираешь? — она спросила мягко, не желая давить на рану, сочившуюся кровью и сукровицей. 

 

— Мне хорошо, — уклончиво ответил Джон. 

 

— Ты здесь совсем один, ты не должен быть один, как ты не понимаешь! — выдавила из себя Гарри, смотря в кружку. — Мама очень беспокоится, я очень беспокоюсь. Отец… 

 

— Отец очень боится, — закончил Джон, устраиваясь напротив камина и глядя в огонь. — Я не имею никакого права красть жизни. Будет лучше, если я останусь здесь. У меня есть работа, и книги, и мне снятся прекрасные сны. Я здесь счастлив, Гарри. 

 

— Это похоже на тюрьму, — возразила она, — на клетку, в которую ты закрываешь себя, будто дикий зверь. Но я же знаю тебя, братишка, ты лучший человек из тех, что мне доводилось встречать. Ты не монстр. Ты не можешь быть злым. 

 

Она села рядом с ним и сжала его ладони в своих. Гарри была похожа на отца, но только внешне, непоколебимый дух и синие глаза она унаследовала от матери. Сестра всегда защищала его, как могла, даже если дело доходило до драки. Хотя сколько в ней было силы, в хрупком женском теле и мягких руках? 

 

Джон слышал шепот говорящих камней, лежащих в основании дома. Камни говорили, что Гарри любит его. Мертвые спали крепким сном. А где-то в Лондоне снова звонили колокола по тем, кого украли феи. Быть может, настоящего Джона тоже украли феи, а его, детеныша фейри, оставили в колыбели? 

 

Он оскалился, когда камни начала обсуждать Гарри. Она положила голову ему на колени и что-то шептала до тех пор, пока не устала, а глаза ее не стали слипаться. Джон поднял ее на руки и отнес в гостевую комнату, накрыв одеялом. Завтра, уже завтра сестра должна была сесть на поезд и покинуть его убежище. 

 

Джон замер у окна, вглядываясь в темноту. Люди с собачьими головами и те, чьи глаза отливали красным, оставили его в покое. Они приходили, когда он только переехал, они пытались напасть или заговорить, но Джон показывал им кинжал из каленого железа. Показывал им, что он может постоять за себя. И они отступали. 

 

Только не ушло чувство, будто кто-то зовет его по имени, тянет к нему руки и просит вернуться. Это чувство не давало ему спать по ночам. Он заваривал все больше чая и даже всерьез взялся за написание исторического романа. Не то чтобы Джон много знал об истории, но знали тени, знали камни, знали деревья. И они могли говорить. 

 

Больше всего о жизни знала смерть, Джон ощущал ее, как ощущают холод, он мог говорить от ее имени. 

 

 

 

В средней школе историю магии преподавали наравне с историей мировой. Подростки находили этот предмет удручающе скучным, потому что он изобиловал датами и персоналиями, теряя при этом очарование таинственности, витавшее вокруг всякого, обладающего магическим даром. 

 

Грэгори знал о магии ровно столько, сколько требовалось рядовому инспектору Скотланд-Ярда. Даже когда он занялся убийствами и часто по долгу службы беседовал с пожилым штатным консультантом — магом и известным лицемером Коринфутом — он не почерпнул никаких практических знаний в этой области. 

 

Магов было немного. После эпохи «Возрождения» в начале XIX века, после двух великих волшебников, чьи имена стали символами двух противоборствующих политических партий, после долгих лет тишины — магия вернулась в Англию и стала такой же частью жизни, как электричество, телефонная связь и кино. 

 

За последующие двести лет было написано много книг о магии и по магии, что никак не приблизило человечество к ее пониманию. Да и не стремился никто понимать. Зачем беспокоиться о чем-то, что существовало всегда? Нельзя спорить с законами мира, существующего многие тысячелетия. 

 

Страна фей всегда притягивала слабых духом, отчаявшихся и сумасшедших, и мало кому удавалось вернуться обратно. Иногда феи уводили людей в свой мир из простой прихоти, и тогда колокола старых соборов пели особенно жалобно. Были и те, кого забрал в свой замок Король-Ворон, первый известный волшебник Англии. 

 

Говорили, он полуэльф. Другие уверяли, что он всего лишь человек, покоривший бессмертный народ своим умом. История утверждала, что когда-то он правил мирами людей и фей одновременно, король без имени, король без прошлого. Он все же выбрал фейри и остался с ними навсегда. 

 

— Куда мы идем? — поинтересовался Лестрейд, следуя за невозмутимым Шерлоком через лес. Он не знал, чего ожидать, потому что никогда не был достаточно усидчив для того, чтобы между строк удручающе скучных книг рассмотреть этот мир, недостижимый для большинства смертных. 

 

Шерлок не обернулся: 

 

— Вопреки расхожим сплетням, широкое распространение которых я полагаю неприемлемым и весьма досадным, жители мира фей крайне редко крадут людей против их воли. Если вы хотите найти свою племянницу, мы должны узнать, кто ее позвал. Разве это не очевидно? 

 

— Извините, я не понимаю вас, волшебников! 

 

— Я не волшебник! — требовательно заявил Шерлок. — Я консультирующий детектив! 

 

— Да-да, сколько угодно. Но вы и волшебник, вы же не станете отрицать это? 

 

— Вы не поверите, если стану, — Шерлок обернулся, но на его лице не было и следа раздражения, лишь какая-то смутная обида, — большинство не способно понять простейшее устройство молекулы кислорода, что уж говорить о магии! Магия это не какой-то там раскладывание костей и размахивание руками, это нечто совсем иное, чему никак не место в эпоху технического прогресса, захватившую мир. То, что сделал Норрелл... Норрелл принес много зла своим «Возрождением». А Стрендж оказался слишком легкомысленным для той роли, которую отвела ему история. В итоге, магией занимаются все, в ком есть хоть искра таланта. Разве такое будущее было ей уготовано? 

 

Лестрейд едва не споткнулся от подобного заявления. Большинство магов, насколько он знал, боготворили Гилберта Норрела. Кроме тех, кто боготворил Джонатана Стренджа. 

 

— Но магов уважают и... 

 

— Маги никому не нужны! Не лучше бы было, если бы все забыли о существовании Страны фей? Людям не нужно приходить сюда. Прошлое должно уйти в прошлое. 

 

— То есть «возрождение» было зря? — решил уточнить Грэгори. Шерлок все меньше и меньше казался ему странным. Порывистым, пожалуй, но в его словах было рациональное зерно. Он казался... вполне «в себе». 

 

— Определенно, — Шерлок подал ему руку, чтобы помочь перебраться через поваленные деревья, — тут многие придерживаются этой точки зрения, вы ещё услышите, если кто-то захочет заговорить с вами. 

 

Лестрейду почудилась издевка в его голосе, но он счел, что вполне стерпит любое обращение, лишь бы этот человек помог найти Лейси. 

 

— Феи неприязненно относятся к людям, как и люди к феям. Иррациональные предубеждения, впрочем, весьма живучие. 

 

— Чем же иррациональные? Фейри обманывают и околдовывают людей, пользуются властью над ними, — возразил Лестрейд. 

 

— Они не делают ничего кроме того, что люди делают с себе подобными. Люди убивают других людей постоянно, вам ли этого не знать, инспектор? 

 

Шерлок был определенно прав. Более чем прав. Но Грэга, как и многих, воспитывали в страхе перед фейри. Детей пугали тем, чего не могли понять взрослые. Дети вырастали и продолжали придумывать байки про нападения неведомых существ. Работая в полиции Кардифа, Лестрейд часто сталкивался с тем, что подозреваемые выдумывали истории о том, что к ним в дом явилось что-то необъяснимое из мира фей и набросилось на их драгоценную супругу или благоверного мужа. В зависимости от фантазии, существа в этих историях обладали длинными клыками, стрекозиными крыльями или козлиными копытами. Один довольно практичный фермер даже оставил отпечатки копыт на паркете для подтверждения легенды. Только вот таинственный зверь оказался чучелом козла, спрятанным в сарае. 

 

В Лондоне реже ссылались на появление монстров, но некоторые особенно кровавые убийства пытались повесить на «кентавра из болот» или «оборотня с огромными когтями». Это было объяснимо страхом перед неизведанным. Городские легенды плодились, как кошки, благодаря стараниям бульварных газет. Но даже в Ярде некоторые детективы поговаривали о «Мяснике из Темзы», являющимся время от времени для кровавой жатвы. 

 

— Но вы же не станете отрицать, что фейри, ладно, не все, но некоторые, опасны? 

 

— Тут, инспектор, снова ошибаетесь, опасны все без исключения фейри, даже если выглядят они совершенно безобидно, не стоит доверять мимолетному впечатлению. 

 

— И чем же тогда предубеждения к ним иррациональны? — Лестрейд уже порядком запутался в рассуждениях, как в рыбацкой сети. 

 

— Люди в равной степени опасные существа, — Шерлок вдруг улыбнулся и подмигнул опешившему инспектору. — Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю. Я видел. 

 

— Что же вы такого видели, Шерлок? 

 

— Много зла, — уклончиво ответил консультирующий детектив, — достаточно много, чтобы различать его оттенки. Я вижу это в людях, я вижу это и в тех, кто населяет эту землю. 

 

— Вы говорите сейчас так же, как мистер Холмс, — Лестрейд озвучил мысль, вертевшуюся в его сознании уже несколько минут. 

 

— Неуловимое сходство характера и воспитания, — Шерлок кивнул, — я думал, вы заметите раньше. Вы общались с ним часто и, вероятно, он считает вас другом. 

 

— Откуда вы... вы знакомы с ним дольше меня. 

 

— Да, пожалуй, всю жизнь. 

 

 

В Йорке установилась по-настоящему осенняя погода на пороге наступающего лета. Джон завел привычку гулять по утрам, когда остальные окрестные жители ещё предпочитали нежиться в постели. Его снова мучила бессонница. Голос, тот, что звал его, теперь почти не смолкал. Помогали прогулки. И, как ни странно, отвлекало садоводство. 

 

У ручья в лесу он услышал тихое ржание, сменившееся скулежом. Джон не знал, что кони умеют скулить, но спустился к оврагу, чтобы заглянуть вниз. Лошадь смотрела на него мутным серебристым взглядом. Из раны на ее боку струилась кровь. Она снова заскулила, и Джон, стараясь ставить ноги так, чтобы не покатиться кубарем вниз, спустился к воде. 

 

— Как тебя угораздило забраться сю... 

 

Он почти подошел к лошади, как втянул незнакомый острый запах, похожий на смесь тины и торфа. Запах предостерегал его. 

 

— Ты не лошадь, ты кэльпи, — догадался Джон, опасаясь протянуть руку. Он отлично знал, на что способны такие создания. Прекрасные, волшебные, дикие. Кэльпи смотрела на него своими выразительными глазами, будто обвиняя в малодушии. 

 

— Я осмотрю рану, если ты не будешь кусаться или... какие у вас там штучки? Утаскивать меня под воду. 

 

Кэльпи выгнула шею, принюхиваясь, изучая человека. Джон понятия не имел, что она пытается учуять, но позволил лошадиной морде практически уткнуться ему в руку. Кэльпи пришла к какому-то решению и опустилась на колени, подставляя бок для осмотра. 

 

— О, да ты повеселилась, я вижу, — Джон не представлял, что за существо могло оставить на боку водяного коня две глубокие раны, причинявшие, это было очевидно, огромную боль. Он бы не хотел встретить такого зверя на своем пути. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? 

 

Кэльпи кивнула в сторону ручья и жалобно заржала. 

 

— Да, прямо так я тебя и понял. Если подумать, я должен был бы промыть их, но ты кэльпи и ты не будешь возражать, если я промою их водой, так? 

 

Он подошел к ручью, набрал во фляжку, что носил на поясе, чистой воды и вернулся к лошади, начал осторожно лить воду на пострадавший бок. Вода тут же запузырилась, смешиваясь с кровью. Джон покачал головой: 

 

— Похоже, в когтях этой зверюшки был яд, поэтому они не заживают. Ну не волнуйся, сейчас все почистим. Тебе достался отличный врач. 

 

Джону пришлось набирать воду ещё с десяток раз, пока раны не начали затягиваться. 

 

— С вами, волшебными существами, не нужно ни ниток, ни скальпеля. Промыл яд — и как новенькая, правда? — он усмехнулся, хлопнув ее по крупу. Давно Джону не было так хорошо, как сейчас, с опаснейшим порождением магии в гуще леса. Кэльпи осторожно встала на ноги. Потрясла гривой и выжидающе посмотрела на Джона. 

 

— Нет, извини, кататься на тебе я не буду. Знаю я ваши шуточки. 

 

Она оскалилась. Джон, безусловно, слышал, что кэльпи — падальщики, но представить себе не мог клыки, спрятанные за мягкими лошадиными губами. Белые острые ножи. Кэльпи почувствовала его напряжение и быстро сомкнула челюсть, виновато ткнулась носом под локоть. 

 

— Ладно, я понимаю, ты не специально, просто ты дикий опасный монстр и забыла об этом, правда? 

 

Он осторожно протянул руку, чтобы погладить лоб. Пальцы скользнули по мягкой шерсти, шерсть эта была не такая, как у обычных лошадей, а сродни той шкурке, что носят выдры. Кэльпи вообще всем своим видом и окрасом напоминала выдру в лошадином обличье. Она ткнулась ему в локоть ещё раз. 

 

— Хочешь, угощу тебя яблоком? Но тогда тебе придется пойти ко мне домой, у меня с собой даже сахара нет. Там есть ещё морковка. Почему я знаю, что ты любишь морковку, а? Только ты можешь притвориться обычной лошадью? 

 

Зверь переступил с ноги на ногу и начал подниматься из оврага тем же путем, которым туда спустился Джон. 

 

— Это значит «да»? Тогда подожди меня, у тебя целых четыре копыта, а у меня ни одного. 

 

Кэльпи спустилась на пару шагов вниз и уткнулась мордой Джону в спину, чтобы подталкивать его сзади. Он едва не потерял равновесие и расхохотался. 

 

— Я вижу, что тебе очень хочется добраться поскорей до морковки. И почему я знаю, о чем ты думаешь? А ты знаешь, о чем думаю я? О нет, я об этом не думаю! Прекрати подталкивать меня в спину. Давай пойдем, как цивилизованные... как лошадь и человек. Представь, что ты лошадь и у тебя нет когтей. О, какие огромные когти! Я никогда не слышал, чтобы говорили, что у кэльпи есть когти. Мне кажется, энциклопедия волшебных тварей Королевства и Страны фей нуждается в некоторые дополнениях. Думаю, их надо сфотографировать и описать. Ты не против? В какой карман я засунул телефон? 

 

 

— Ты знаешь, зачем я пришел. 

 

— Я знаю, зачем ты пришел, — она мелодично рассмеялась и положила голову ему на плечо, — но ты не откажешь мне в праве обнять любимого брата. 

 

— Кассандра. 

 

Она была похожа на него, как бывают только близнецы, рожденные от одной матери и одного отца. 

 

— Я понимаю, пойдем, я покажу тебе ее. 

 

Она взяла его за руку и повела прочь от вечноцветущего яблоневого сада, где он ее встретил, где он знал, что найдет ее. 

 

— Ее зовут Уилш Ман. Она дух войны. Она тот, кого ты ищешь, Шерлок. 

 

Кассандра подошла к той, что назвала по имени, и плавно опустилась на травяной настил — голубое платье, подобно лепесткам цветка, обвилось вокруг ее тела. Она хранила молчание, ожидая, когда настанет время задавать вопросы. 

 

Он медлил, рассматривая Уилш Ман: тонкая, натянутая, будто скрипичная струна, она сидела на берегу и сплетала косы из черных лилий. Уилш Ман была из того народа, что покинул мир людей даже раньше эльфов. Он встречал подобных ей однажды в Красном лесу. 

 

— Что ты попросишь в обмен на детей? — спросил он, опускаясь на колени рядом с ней и сестрой. 

 

— Что ты попросишь в обмен на детей? — повторила Кассандра. 

 

Уилш Ман опустила руки на колени и замерла так, прислушиваясь. 

 

— Этот дуб стоит здесь так давно, что видел, когда ушел прежний король и пришел новый. Я обещала сплести ему плащ, что защитит его от вражеских стрел, но что я могу сплести из черных лилий? Ночь, — ответила она, изучая взглядом кору дуба за спиной Кассандры. — Сына. Он в мире смертных и не отвечает на мой зов. 

 

— Если я приведу его к тебе, ты отпустишь детей, которых забрала? 

 

— Если я приведу его к тебе, ты отпустишь детей, которых забрала? — вторила ему Кассандра. 

 

— Мне нужен один ребенок. Мой, — Уилш Ман спрятала черные, как смоль, глаза под водопадом золотых волос. — Ему так больно там, но он не хочет переходить грань. А они чужие, не мои. Я не жестока с ними, я обнимаю их, когда они плачут, как плакал он, я рассказываю им о нем. Он выжил, единственный выжил за эту тысячу лет. Когда мы уйдем, он должен быть с нами. 

 

Она затихла, расправляя волосы длинными когтистыми пальцами. 

 

— Как его зовут? — задал новый вопрос Шерлок. 

 

— Как его зовут? 

 

— Как зовут отвагу или терпение? Я назвала его при рождении Джамен, но он не носит это имя. Люди дали ему другое. Эта смертная, что выносила его, сильная. Я долго искала такую, чтобы мой ребенок появился на свет. 

 

Шерлок кивнул: с существами вроде Уилш Ман требовалось много терпения. 

 

— Как его найти? — произнес он одновременно с Кассандрой, растянув последний слог. Она наклонила голову вправо — и волосы с черными перьями темной массой накрыли спину. 

 

Уилш Ман, слегка раскачиваясь на месте, достала из одного из многочисленных карманов накидки иглу и уколола палец. Капли крови упали на черную лилию на ее коленях. 

 

— Возьми, — сказала она. Кассандра потянулась к ней и осторожно, двумя пальцами, подхватила цветок. 

 

Лестрейд поджидал их в саду. Шерлок посоветовал ему потратить это время на обед, хоть инспектор явно планировал лично заняться поисками: 

 

— Вам не стоит вмешиваться, я все узнаю сам. Они не будут разговаривать с вами, в любом случае. 

 

— Но почему? — уверенность Шерлока чем-то коробила. 

 

— Вы для них такая же диковинка, как они для вас. Появись фейри в центре Лондона в своем истинном обличье, вы бы стали с ним разговаривать на отвлеченные темы? 

 

— Наверное, не стал. 

 

— Так почему они должны общаться с вами? Разговоры о бедах смертных их утомляют. 

 

— Вы правы, но это... 

 

— Это предрассудки. Посидите здесь, инспектор, я постараюсь найти того, кто вам нужен. 

 

Лестрейд настороженно ждал его возвращения. Страна фей не оправдала никаких его ожиданий, тут было спокойно и почти безмятежно, но он не мог избавиться от ощущения тревоги, зудящего где-то под ребрами. 

 

— Пойдемте, мистер Лестрейд, нас с вами ждет еще одно путешествие. 

 

— Куда? — Грэг подскочил с места, и ему пришлось подбежать, чтобы нагнать Шерлока, шагающего широко и быстро. На плече детектива удобно устроился крупный ворон. 

 

— За еще одним пропавшим ребенком. 

 

Они прошли мимо нескольких небольших домиков, вросших, казалось бы, в чащу леса, чтобы выйти к озеру, откуда открывался вид на белоснежный дворец. 

 

— Еще одним? Да остановитесь же вы! Поясните толком, что происходит? Что вы узнали о Лейси? Где она, она жива? 

 

— Есть такая вероятность... Дайте мне руку, — Шерлок шагнул в озеро прямо в одежде и поморщился, ворон каркнул и взлетел в воздух. — Руку! 

 

Вода была теплой и почему-то пахла молоком. Грэг поймал себя на желании попробовать ее на вкус, но тут их руки снова соприкоснулись — и знакомое ощущение бесконечного падения поглотило все мысли. 

 

— Вот же! — на этот раз ему удалось устоять на ногах, но ощущения от перемещения остались по-прежнему мучительными. И как только остальные их переносят? 

 

— Не радуйтесь, Лестрейд, мы несколько ошиблись адресом, — напряженно прокомментировал Шерлок у него за спиной. — И мне надо понять, где именно я ошибся, как можно быстрее. 

 

Прямо перед ними на поле разворачивалось эпическое сражение эпохи Ричарда III с рыцарями, мечами и самой что ни на есть настоящей боевой кавалерией. 

 

— Театральная реконструкция? — без особой надежды уточнил инспектор. 

 

— Если бы. 

 

 

 

— Видела нашего кладбищенского сторожа? Говорят, он отбывал тюремное заключение. Когда ему было двенадцать, он пятерых зарезал! 

 

— Пятерых? Да ты придумываешь! 

 

— Честное слово, так мой дядя сказал! 

 

Джон покачал головой, стараясь больше не прислушиваться к разговору двух школьниц. Беда была с его острым — волчьим — слухом, если бы не это, он был бы спасен от досужих сплетен о нем самом и его отшельнических замашках. 

 

В город за продуктами он ездил на велосипеде. С машинами, как и со всей прочей техникой, не дружил. Но это было характерно для всех магов и совсем не примечательно. 

 

— Я видел, вы завели лошадь, — заметил продавец из местного магазина, — не хотите закупить для нее сена? Клиф вам его и повезет. 

 

— Буду знать, — вежливо ответил Джон, проклиная деревенское любопытство. — Конь моей сестры, она просила присмотреть. 

 

— У вас сарай староват, его подлатать надо, а то зимой скотина замерзнет. Она у вас знатная, чего только окрас стоит. Рысак-полукровка? 

 

— Понятия не имею, — Джон пожал плечами, складывая продукты в пакет на манер «лишь бы побыстрее». 

 

— Ежели кобыла, то почему бы не свести с одним из гебской конюшни? 

 

Джон догадался, что это было то ли сводничество, то ли торги. Гебс явно постарался, вот уж пронырливый лис — везде успевает. Лошадку присмотрел, но смотрел не так чтобы внимательно, иначе бы Ирдис его покусала. Кэльпи, как и положено порядочной дикой твари, только и дай кого укусить. 

 

— Спрошу сестру, — уклончиво ответил Джон, забирая пакеты. — До скорого. 

 

Он сложил продукты в велосипедную корзину и выехал на шоссе — узкая асфальтовая дорога, едва две машины разъедутся. Его обогнала миссис Эдвардс, помахала рукой. Джон махнул в ответ. 

 

Ей рожать через месяц. Она умрет родами, кровь, как вода, капает на пол. Заварить мяту и зверобой, каплю кладбищенской росы, сорвать ясеневые ветки, положить на дорожку перед домом. Ей бы переступить их три раза, ей бы дожить до осени. 

 

Джон сосредоточенно крутил педали, прогоняя ненужные образы. Ветер забирался под куртку, невыносимо пахло скошенной травой и тмином. 

 

Настойка из тмина, капельками в молоко для добрых снов у мисс Оритж. Ей едва шестнадцать, она боится, что феи уведут ее в лес. Феи устроят хоровод и будут целовать в соленые от слез губы. 

 

Люди постоянно придумывали глупые страхи, и хорошо, что они не видели мир таким, как Джон, иначе сошли бы с ума от ужаса. Он все чаще и чаще про себя говорил слово «люди», которое звучало как «чужие». Ловил себя на этом и неодобрительно качал головой, будто мог посмотреть на себя со стороны. 

 

Что-то должно было измениться. Что-то уже изменялось. Это очевидно. 

 

Он настроил старый радиоприемник и до утра слушал джаз. Утром обошел кладбища. Мертвые спали крепко, на зависть живым. Когда они беспокоились, он рассказывал им истории нового мира — и они затихали. Джон привык читать вслух газетные вырезки. Где-то на очередных сводках об экономическом кризисе в Греции утомлялись даже самые непослушные. 

 

Иногда ему удавалось уснуть, тогда его накрывал тягучий сладкий сон, жаркий и томный, тело горело, жаждало прикосновений: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Он сбивал простыни и одеяло, изгибался, пытаясь прикоснуться у себе, но тень уже вернулась, тень крепко держала его руки прижатыми к кровати. 

 

Тень из прошлого или будущего, он не мог понять, но звал ее: пусть будет, только пусть целует, пусть останется еще немного, пусть... 

 

Будто легкий смешок над ухом и, когда он открывал глаза, то снова был один. А потом пришел другой зов, короткий, надрывный. Болезненный до судорог. Он повторялся и повторялся. 

 

— Мальчик мой... 

 

Джон вздрогнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Тревожный сон покидал тело. Пора было вставать и заваривать мяту и зверобой. 

 

 

 

— Что происходит?! Я не спрашиваю, я требую объяснений! 

 

Министерство внутренних дел с военными и разведкой коллективно негодовали: все уполномоченные говорить и шуметь использовали это право для того, чтобы выразить возмущение. Удивительное единство взглядов, которое никто не наблюдал уже… никто из присутствующих не смог бы припомнить подобный прецедент. В прошлом веке, быть может. 

 

— В Тауэре из полотна, висящего на стене, выскочило два десятка вооруженных всадников и, гремя доспехами и мечами, пронеслось по коридорам, распугав всех туристов и уничтожив две бесценные вазы и один холст. За холст мы ещё будем отвечать перед французами, он не входил в постоянную экспозицию. 

 

— Кубизм понимают не все, — ехидно заметила министр финансов, постукивая ручкой по столу. Она была весьма иронично настроена хотя бы потому, что ее ведомство никак не пострадало от «магического вандализма». 

 

— Вы, Констанция, могли бы быть обеспокоены чуть больше! — рявкнул министр иностранных дел в поддержку коллег и насупился, напоминая то ли гуся, то ли перекормленную утку. 

 

— Магия, — пожала она плечами, — это так неизбежно. Что думаете, Майкрофт? 

 

— Согласен с вами, — Майкрофт, молчавший с начала совещания, откинулся на кресло. 

 

Если Шерлок колдовал, о нем не стоило волноваться. Магия все же была его сутью. Отказ от нее неизменно привел бы к смерти или сумасшествию, что грозило случиться в самое ближайшее время, но Лестрейд явился как раз вовремя. Даже если улучшение будет недолгим, стоило порадоваться и отметить вечером с Антеей. 

 

Холмс как-то не сомневался, что такую шутку с полотном мог сыграть только его младший брат. Он уже проделывал нечто похожее и раньше. Столь одаренных волшебников в Англии можно было пересчитать по пальцам. 

 

— Ликвидируем последствия, принесем извинения, отыщем виновных. 

 

— Очень надеюсь, что вы возьмете это дело под личный надзор, мистер Холмс, — заметил все тот же министр иностранных дел, — мы и так выставили себя полными идиотами в глазах СМИ. 

 

«И кто же в этом виноват?» — про себя поинтересовался Майкрофт, но вслух, конечно, пообещал, что займется расследованием инцидента вплотную. 

 

— Кто-то еще хочет высказаться по этому поводу, или мы перейдем к более важным делам? 

 

Единственное, о чем Майкрофт сожалел в сложившейся ситуации, так это о том, что не увидел кавалерию, проскакавшую по галерее, собственными глазами. Магия в руках его брата всегда производила неизгладимое впечатление. 

 

 

Когда их вынесло в Тауэре под грохот доспехов и копыт, Шерлок, измотанный и доевший всю взятую Лестрейдом в дорогу провизию, поспешил заявить, что дальше они поедут только на машине. Инспектор, переживший четыре перехода подряд, не нашел в себе ни малейшего желания возражать. 

 

— Куда мы едем? — решил поинтересоваться Грэгори, заведя мотор с третьей попытки. Машина его была вполне на ходу, но после их приключений от них обоих, как выразился Шерлок, «несло магией» за милю. 

 

— Я буду говорить, куда, — Шерлок вертел в руках цветок и смотрел в окно. За окном шел проливной дождь. 

 

— Было бы проще, если бы вы заранее сообщили мне место назначения. Смогли бы поспать, — позволил себе урезонить его Лестрейд, когда вырулил на скоростное шоссе. 

 

Шерлок уперся ногами в коврик, чтобы откинуть кресло назад, и подложил под голову шарф: 

 

— Если бы я знал, сказал бы, инспектор. Человек, которого мы ищем, создает вокруг себя такой... я попробую выразиться понятнее для вас — фон. Я должен был понять сразу, когда мы оказались не в той Англии. 

 

— Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы ошибиться, случается со всеми. 

 

— Я не ошибался, — Шерлок едва ли не зашипел, подобно кошке, которую против ее воли решили посадить на колени, — я не знаю, как он это делает, но к нему нельзя переместиться из Страны фей, что я нахожу чрезвычайно любопытным. 

 

Шерлок спрятал цветок в карман и достал из кармана блокнот с ручкой, чтобы сделать какую-то запись. 

 

— Поясните мне, если не затруднит. 

 

— Если вам интересно, то основная причина того, что почти никто из смертных не покидает Страну фей, если уж попал туда, а маги там и не появляются, состоит в том, что процесс перехода слишком сложен для понимания. Страна фей существует фактически вне времени и пространства относительно нашего мира, но не относительно самой себя. Те, кто был рожден там, существуют на одной волне с потоками энергии, создающими колебания, они легко могут перескочить из одной точки в другую. Иначе нужно искать места, где пространство истончается и, в определенный момент, позволяет совершить переход. Ещё можно найти проводника. 

 

— И мы, как я понимаю, искали точки, где пространство нашего мира и мира фей достаточно тонкое, чтобы?.. 

 

— Да, что-то вроде. 

 

— Тогда как мы попали... туда куда попали? — Лестрейд все же не хотел говорить вслух, что они два раза проваливались в средневековье. Это признание попахивало сумасшествием. Он сам себе бы не признался в том, что видел своими глазами ещё совсем недавно. Шерлок же все объяснял так, как будто это была не магия, а какая-то точная наука! Размеренно, четко, перемежая комментарии с терминами, смысл которых был вроде бы вполне очевиден, но почему-то неуловимо сложен. 

 

— Кажется, вас это шокировало больше, чем визит в легендарную Страну фей. Ошибка с координатами выхода из-за помех. Этот человек, которого мы должны отыскать, создает помехи, я должен был догадаться, что он будет непрост, — Шерлок прикрыл глаза. — На самом деле, средневековье — далеко не худшее время в нашей истории. Когда я только учился переходить, меня занесло в середину прошлого века — разгар второй мировой войны. Знаете, запрет на применение магии в военных целях был принят не просто так. И я был бы поистине огорчен умственными способностями человечества, если бы после того, что творилось в то время, его бы не внесли. 

 

Они ехали молча некоторое время. Шерлок делал вид, что спит, Лестрейд следил за дорогой. 

 

— Вам нужен кофе. Сверните на заправку. 

 

— Пожалуй, — Грэгори включил сигнал поворота. — Вам тоже купить? 

 

— Черный, два кусочка сахара. 

 

Инспектор вернулся с двумя стаканчиками кофе и круассанами. 

 

— Шерлок, вы так до конца и не объяснили, тот человек, которого мы ищем... он... он должен согласиться обменять себя на Лейси? 

 

— На всех детей, которых забрала эта фейри, но вы угадали. Полицейские не так безнадежны, как кажется. 

 

— А если он не согласится? То есть, кто захочет уйти в мир фей и жить там? Если он не согласится, есть ли какая-то возможность... забрать ее? — закончил Грэгори едва ли не шепотом. 

 

— Нет. Поэтому вам придется быть очень убедительным. 

 

 

— Кто вы такие и что вам нужно? — жестко спросил хозяин дома, возле которого Шерлок распорядился припарковать машину. Они минут пять стучали в дверь, и Лестрейд уже решил, что им не ответят. 

 

— Мы, — начал инспектор и тут же осекся. 

 

— Шерлок Холмс. 

 

В этот момент Грэгори поразили две мысли: первая «Он так и не поинтересовался фамилией своего проводника, а следовало! Что, должно быть, думает о нем Шерлок! Что думал о нем Майкрофт!» И вторая: «Было бы лучше оставить этих двоих наедине». 

 

Вторая мысль показалась ему какой-то возмутительной. Скабрезной и неуместной до возмутительности, но для тех, о ком шла речь, кажется, все возмутительное перестало существовать вовсе. Они смотрели друг на друга неотрывно, совершенно забыв о приличиях и словах, будто общались мысленно и даже улыбались в ответ на особо удачные реплики. Лестрейд же ощущал себя так, будто угодил на тайное свидание любовников и стал невольным наблюдателем, отчего захотелось тут же извиниться и сослаться на какое-то срочное дело. Беда была в том, что в этот дом их уже привело срочное дело. 

 

— Джон Уотсон, — взгляд хозяина дома просветлел и смягчился, словно он узнал о них что-то важное и решил пока не прогонять прочь. У него были очень внимательные глаза и обманчиво добродушный облик. Любой бы поверил в его безобидность, если бы не слышал властный окрик минутой ранее. Лестрейд вспомнил, что не бывает безобидных фейри, вспомнил и поверил. 

 

— Это инспектор Грэгори Лестрейд. Нас привело к вам одно расследование. Пригласите нас, Джон Уотсон? 

 

— Заходите, — он распахнул двери, пропуская гостей внутрь, — хотите чая, кофе, печенья? Явно хотите. Погода отвратительная, вы не ели давно, так что, пожалуй, ужин. А вы, инспектор, присядьте, какое бы дело вас не подгоняло, на дворе почти ночь, оно не решится до утра. Хотите, я дам вам подушку и вы поспите? 

 

— Вы все это поняли по нашему внешнему виду? — уточнил Лестрейд, осматриваясь в доме. Он и в самом деле безумно устал. 

 

— Нет, инспектор, — вместо Джона ответил Шерлок, — это магия, но не в общепринятом смысле. Если бы мне было доступно что-то подобное, я бы, вероятно, не стал утруждать себя дедукцией. 

 

Джон не оспорил его утверждение ни словом, ни взглядом. Он поставил чайник и зарылся глубоко в холодильник в поисках того, из чего можно было сотворить ужин. После направился в кладовку. Вернулся и принялся искать подходящую посуду для готовки. Все это он делал, обходя Шерлока так, как будто бы тот был центром сильнейшего притяжения, как звезда, вокруг которой планетам суждено вращаться. Лестрейд снова не понял, почему это его смутило. 

 

— Отдохните, инспектор, Джон прав, вы едва стоите на ногах. 

 

Шерлок говорил медленно и почти томно, будто помещая в каждое слово что-то важное. Грэгори ощутил вдруг страшную усталость и пошатнулся. 

 

— Я отведу вас в гостевую спальню, — Джон услужливо оказался рядом и взял его под локоть. Когда хозяин дома вернулся на кухню, Шерлок уже заливал кипяток в заварочный чайник: 

 

— Четыре года не колдовал, но это как с ездой на велосипеде, — улыбнулся он. 

 

— Думал, если не использовать магию, она уйдет? — догадался Джон. — Я тоже так раньше думал. 

 

Он засыпал в кастрюлю макароны и ненавязчиво отстранил Шерлока от раковины, чтобы помыть помидоры. 

 

— Странно, — сказал он, — что я так много о тебе знаю, но не знаю тебя. Будто мы были знакомы когда-то, а потом не виделись много лет. У тебя нет такого чувства? 

 

— Пожалуй. В обычном мире мне пришлось бы рассказать пару грязных секретов, чтобы привлечь твое внимание, — Шерлок весьма по-хозяйски устроился за столом, разливая мятный чай. — А здесь тебе и так все известно, у меня нет ни единого шанса — удивить. 

 

— Если грязные секреты в твоем понимании — это игра на скрипке в три часа ночи, то ты привлек бы мое внимание. 

 

Джон высыпал помидоры на скворчащую сковородку и приступил к нарезке перца. Шерлок предугадывал каждое его движение, будто видел уже не один десяток раз. 

 

— Ты можешь рассказать, что вас привело сюда. Я вижу, что-то съедает изнутри человека, что пришел с тобой, вы здесь из-за этого? Слушаю. 

 

Шерлок размешал сахар в кружке и осторожно отложил чайную ложку. 

 

— Я хотел бы встретить тебя иначе, — признался он и начал рассказ о девочке Лейси, которой не было и семи лет, когда она пропала из собственной кровати, а тот, кто унес ее, оставил на покрывале маленькие колокольчики. 

 

Джон разложил приготовленную пасту по тарелкам и пожелал Шерлоку приятного аппетита. 

 

— Ты не выглядишь взволнованным. 

 

— А должен? Наверно, я всегда подозревал, что однажды ко мне на порог явится незнакомец и позовет домой, — Джон бросил взгляд на свое уединенное убежище, — впрочем, тогда мне показалось, что я уже нашел дом. Гораздо проще думать, что я даже не человек, потому что это, знаешь ли, самое простое объяснение всему, что происходило со мной с рождения. 

 

— Понимаю. 

 

— Хотя меня бы больше обрадовало, если бы в шкафу я нашел Нарнию, — попытался пошутить Джон. — Обещаю, я подумаю. Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать, понимаешь? 

 

— Конечно. Ты всегда можешь представить это как путешествие, разве нет? А я буду незнакомцем, который скажет тебе, что пора отправляться в путь. 

 

Они замолчали. 

 

— Уже ночь, а инспектор явно не проснется до утра, — Джон сменил тему разговора, — оставайся, до ближайшей гостиницы километров тридцать. 

 

— У тебя нет второй гостевой спальни, дом слишком маленький. 

 

— У меня очень большая кровать, могу отдать половину до утра. И я не хочу выставлять тебя на улицу так поздно, тут всякое водится, — он вспомнил тех, что носили собачьи головы, и вздрогнул. — Возможно, я напугаю тебя кошмарами, возможно, нет. 

 

— Вообще-то я мог бы переночевать и в кресле у камина, — Шерлок ни капли не смутился и не мог понять, почему смущен Джон. 

 

— Оставайся, сейчас не время для ночных прогулок. 

 

 

— Не спится? 

 

— Нет. 

 

Джон замолчал на минуту, потом спросил: 

 

— Ты ненавидишь всех фейри? Есть что-то такое, что я не могу понять и не хочу угадывать. 

 

— Сложно. 

 

— Ты можешь не рассказывать, если... 

 

— Моя мать была одной из тех, кого уводили на балы в Страну Фей. Она вышла за отца по любви, родила Майкрофта очень рано, едва в девятнадцать. Очень хотела заполнить дом детьми, но вскоре последовал выкидыш, затем еще один. Никто не понял, что она выглядит усталой и измотанной оттого, что ее похищают, что ночи она проводит в Стране фей. А потом она забеременела еще раз, но не от отца, от Джона Аскгласса, Короля-Ворона. 

 

— Он твой отец?! Он что-то вроде легенды, я слышал: то ли человек, то ли фейри. 

 

— Никаких бонусов, вроде наследственного членства в Палате Лордов, — Джону удалось рассмешить Шерлока, и он снова стал говорить с иронией. — Моя мать так и не оправилась после моего рождения и больше не могла бывать в Стране Фей. Это убило ее. Метафорически. В Короле-Вороне было что-то такое, что заставляло ее отчаянно искать встречи с ним. В итоге, она не дожила до моего семилетия. Отец, мистер Холмс, не оправился от ее потери. Вскоре утратил интерес ко всему, кроме пчелиной пасеки. Думаю, он винил меня во всем. Матери нашей матери пришлось забрать детей к себе. Она была не в восторге, потому что мы не могли ездить с ней в круизы. 

 

Джон попытался подобрать правильные слова, но таких слов не было, и он сказал: 

 

— Ты не виноват, ты же знаешь. 

 

— Я не ненавижу фейри, но мне не нравится то, что я, определенным образом, один из них. На четверть. 

 

— То есть ты ненавидишь себя. Очень продуктивное занятие, могу сказать из собственного опыта. 

 

Они рассмеялись, глядя в темноту. 

 

— Мы оба притворяемся, что ночь имеет значение, хотя я готов поспорить, ты видишь ее, как я, и она светлая, словно день. 

 

— Если мы не будем притворяться, что что-то имеет значение, то ничего не будет иметь значения. Всему нужна хотя бы иллюзия упорядоченности, — глубокомысленно заявил Джон. 

 

— Ладно, мы разобрались со мной. А ты, Джон, почему ты никогда не бывал в Стране фей? 

 

— Я слишком красив, говорят, фейри предпочитают карликов. 

 

Шерлок от хохота чуть не свалился с кровати, запутавшись в одеяле и отчаянно попытавшись исправить ситуацию: 

 

— Твоего чувства юмора не хватало на наших чинных семейных обедах, когда вся родня собиралась вместе. Вся человеческая родня. Хотя, думаю, эти болотные пни просто успешно притворялись людьми. 

 

— На своих семейных обедах я предпочитал молчать, — признался Джон, — что же касается твоего вопроса, то не знаю. Я знаю о фейри так немного, а теперь ты приходишь и говоришь мне, что я такой, потому что я один из них. Как это может быть? Серьезно, как? То есть ты объяснил, как, теоретически, но у меня все равно есть родители. Обычные родители. У меня есть сестра. И я выгляжу, даже не как ты, а как обычный человек. 

 

— То есть тебе не приходило это в голову? 

 

— Нет, это не приходило мне голову. И я пока не представляю, как должен отнестись к этому. К фейри. К тебе. Ко всему. Поэтому сейчас я планирую немного поспать, не принимай это на свой счет. Мой мозг перегружен и не справляется с полученной информацией. 

 

Джон перевернулся на бок, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на желании уснуть. Ему это, как ни удивительно, удалось. Легкая дремота приятно закружила голову, он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Чувство было почти забытое и неуловимо приятное. 

 

Очнулся он от ощущения, что что-то давит ему на колени. Джон медленно открыл глаза и снова закрыл, крепко зажмурился: 

 

— Давно тебя не было. Прекрасное время для возвращения. 

 

Тень скользнула с коленей и устроилась на кровати между ним и Шерлоком, уткнувшись ему в плечо, норовя скользнуть под пижаму. 

 

— Не смей меня щекотать, — Джон не стал бы признаваться, но он соскучился. 

 

— Эй, что… — Шерлок перевернулся и заметил тень, — о… 

 

Он протянул руку, но она не прошла сквозь тень, как это было с другими людьми, Шерлок будто прикоснулся к тени, как к живому существу, как это делал сам Джон. Она заворочалась и заурчала, прижимаясь ближе то к одному, то к другому, потом начала заползать Джону в рукав, под одежду, ласкаясь. 

 

— Прекрати. Что ты... 

 

Прикосновения тени никогда не были похожи на человеческие, он мог бы описать это, как «ярко», и «странно», и «хорошо». Неловко, потому что в постели кроме них был еще Шерлок. И тот мог не понять, и Джона вовсе не грела мысль объяснять, что у него крайне запутанные отношения с тенью, которая и живым существом-то не является… 

 

— Прекрати немедленно, — отчаянно прошептал Джон, краснея и задыхаясь, но тень не собиралась его слушать, — остановись! Ну почему ты никогда, никогда меня не слушаешь? 

 

— Шшшш… — Шерлок сел на кровати и приложил палец к своим губам, призывая Джона замолчать, он положил вторую руку на его плечо, где чувствовалось такое же прикосновение тени. Поверх. 

 

Они замерли, дыша тяжело и быстро. И вдруг тень будто помутнела и начала втягиваться, впитываться под кожу человека, становясь с ним едиными целым. Больше и больше. Все вокруг завертелось так быстро. И там, где она касалась Джона, вслед за ней его касался Шерлок, пока от тени не осталось и следа. 

 

— Это все время был ты? — одними губами спросил Джон, потому что не мог решиться говорить громче, они оба были захвачены моментом непреодолимого влечения, а теперь будто очнулись от дурмана. Ненадолго, ожидая момента, когда он захватит их снова. — Ты приходил ко мне столько лет? 

 

— Я не знал. Я не знал, что это тоже я. 

 

Шерлок в этот момент мало походил на человека, глаза его сделались черными и будто подернулись дымкой. Волосы впитали в себя всю сущность тени и вздрагивали от прикосновений несуществующего сквозняка. Шерлок, кажется, почти не дышал. Джон протянул руку и положил ее на запястье, чтобы почувствовать пульс, удостовериться. Быстрый. Напряженный. Растерянный. Живой. 

 

— Тоже ты, — согласился Джон, — можно тебя поцеловать? Это должно быть по-другому. То есть, я думаю, что это будет по-другому, потому что ты человек, а не… 

 

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — на этот раз Шерлок прижал палец к его губам, заставляя проглотить невысказанные слова. — Можно. Нужно. Пожалуйста, Джон. 

 

 

Шерлок выбрался из дома, стараясь не шуметь и не разбудить никого, набросил одну из курток Джона, чтобы не замерзнуть. Вытащил из бардачка Лестрейда пачку сигарет и пошел к дубу у края поля. Заклинания получались так легко, как если бы он не отказывался от магии все эти годы: щелчок — замок двери, щелчок — огонек на кончиках пальцев. Шерлок слишком уж хорошо знал, что так же легко можно обрушить дом, осушить реку, остановить сердце. 

 

Прикурил, затянулся и достал телефон. Майкрофт ответил со второго гудка: 

 

— Кассандра умерла, — сказал Шерлок, — я почувствовал, когда проснулся, что ее больше нет. 

 

— Что ж, спасибо, что поделился, — Майкрофт явно не спал. Сквозь динамики в трубке лился обычный городской шум: транспорт, шаги, разговоры, треск и скрежет. Не лондонский. Очередная командировка по работе на благо Короны. 

 

— Тебя не расстраивает смерть сестры? 

 

— У меня нет сестры, Шерлок, — Майкрофт вздохнул и продолжил тем же тоном, — у тебя ее тоже никогда не было. Ты ее придумал. 

 

— Ты лжешь мне, чтобы я забыл о ней? Чтобы... 

 

— Ты не ребенок, не веди себя так! Ты придумал Кассандру, когда умерла наша мать. Тебе нужен был друг, Шерлок. Я все понимаю, но прошло время. Она не нужна тебе больше, так что я рад, что она умерла, потому что я могу сказать тебе, что ее никогда не было. 

 

Шерлок прислонился спиной к дубу и закрыл глаза: мысли не желали подчиняться. Разум отказывался быть идеальным инструментом анализа и обработки информации. 

 

— Я не мог ее придумать, она была реальной. 

 

Иначе разум предал его. Он так гордился тем, что смог подчинить себе даже свою магию, а оказалось, он обманывал себя всю жизнь? У Майкрофта не было причины лгать. Не так. Не сейчас, когда бы он даже не смог получить никакой выгоды от его слабости. 

 

— И все же у тебя никогда не было сестры. Ты мой единственный брат, — терпеливо повторил Майкрофт. — Вспомни, у тебя идеальная память, Шерлок, ты увидишь, что я прав. У тебя никогда не было сестры, только я, мать и отец. Тебе только хотелось, чтобы она была, но ее не было. 

 

Шерлок выключил телефон и, не дослушав, засунул в карман. Последние слова рефреном продолжали звучать в голове: не было, не было, не было. Шерлок знал, что Майкрофт прав, если только и его старший брат не плод его собственного воображения. 

 

— Я тебе больше не нужна, Шерлок — рассмеялась Кассандра у него в голове, будто трель колокольчиков, — я тебе не нужна, слышишь? 

 

 

— Что со мной будет? 

 

Джон сидел за столом на кухне и пил чай. Шерлок повесил куртку на крючок возле двери и прошел через гостиную к нему. Он поймал себя на неуместной мысли, что это утро было одним из лучших в его жизни. Одним из тех, когда он не чувствовал отчужденности от всего мира людей. Он, пожалуй, наконец, был собой. 

 

— Что со мной будет, если я уйду в Страну фей? — повторил вопрос Джон. Он все еще был немного сонный и удивительно сосредоточенный. 

 

— Я не знаю, — Шерлок облизнулся и решил, что тоже хочет чая. Мучила жажда после выкуренных в размышлениях сигарет. — Я только могу предположить. Ты постепенно начнешь обретать свою настоящую сущность, станешь лишь отдаленно походить на человека. У тебя изменятся привычки и предпочтения. Ты будешь говорить с фейри, видеть фейри, ты станешь одним из них. Или чем-то другим. Твоя мать... Твой прародитель, она древнее тех, кого я встречал, так что это тоже скажется. 

 

— Я смогу вернуться сюда, если захочу? 

 

Шерлок задержал дыхание, надеясь, что у него хватит сил солгать, но сил не нашлось, и он признал: 

 

— К тому моменту, когда ты научишься легко скользить между миром фей и людей, ты, вероятнее всего, потеряешь любой интерес к общению со смертными. Я видел, как это случалось. Даже люди теряют интерес к себе подобным, если остаются в Стране фей слишком долго. 

 

— Что ж, спасибо за правду, — Джон не казался опечаленным или расстроенным. Шерлоку эгоистично захотелось сказать, что смысла возвращать детей уже нет, а у них есть время. Джон сможет провести здесь еще лет десять, прежде чем его происхождение станет довлеть над ним. 

 

— Если ты попросишь меня остаться, я останусь, — угадал его мысли Джон, — так что лучше не проси. 

 

— Очень скоро жизнь смертных потеряет для тебя значение, — все же уколол его Шерлок, — очень скоро. Сейчас ты беспокоишься о своей семье, о чужих детях, обо мне, но ты забудешь. 

 

— Что ж, тогда я перестану быть Джоном Уотсоном и стану кем-то другим, но до тех пор, думаю, нам надо оставаться самими собой. 

 

— Значит, ты принял решение. Я разбужу Лестрейда... 

 

— Пусть спит, я усилил заклинание, что ты наложил на него. Ему нужно отдохнуть, он слишком мало спал за последние дни. Зачем ты вообще потащил его с собой? 

 

Шерлок пожал плечами: 

 

— Ему нужно было что-то делать, а не ждать на месте, он не доверяет мне, поэтому пришлось брать. Тем более, временами он весьма полезен и не критично глуп. 

 

— Думаю, вы сработайтесь, дай ему еще один шанс. 

 

— Ты смотришь в будущее? — Шерлок позволил себе вскинуть бровь в знак удивления. 

 

— Исхожу из практического опыта. 

 

Джон поставил кипятиться чайник. 

 

— Мне нужно закончить пару дел. Ты проследишь... впрочем, не важно. Я передумал, я оставлю их тебе. 

 

— Что? 

 

— У меня есть пара примечательных вещей, которые просто так не включишь в завещание. А еще кэльпи, но не думаю, что она согласится жить с тобой в Лондоне и купаться в кислотных лужах и Темзе, поэтому тебе нужно будет что-то придумать. 

 

— У тебя есть кэльпи? 

 

— Да, но, опять же, она тебе понравится. 

 

 

— И только день они были вдвоем, — процитировав слова какой-то мелодраматической песенки, Джон вздохнул и оглянулся. — Не отставай, тут недалеко. 

 

Шерлок принял протянутую руку и перебрался через корягу, лежащую прямо посреди тропы: 

 

— Старый лес. 

 

— Очень старый. Говорят, они помнят ещё Короля-Ворона, он бывал здесь. О, извини... 

 

— Не за что извиняться, мы с ним иногда даже находим общий язык. Он... — Шерлок прервался, заметив пасущееся у ручья стадо разноцветных кэльпи. — Не думал, что их бывает так много. 

 

— Старый лес. 

 

Одна из лошадок, оторвавшись от товарищей, подскакала к Джону, подняв тучу брызг на своем пути — явно хотела покрасоваться. 

 

— Ирдис, это Шерлок. Шерлок, это Ирдис, — серьезно представил его Джон. — Можешь приходить к нему, если тебе будет одиноко. Или кто-то снова тебя поцарапает. Хорошо, дорогая? 

 

Кэльпи фыркнула и принялась методично обнюхивать «нового друга». Шерлок позволил ей залезть любопытным носом в карман и даже пожевать брюки. 

 

— Она милашка, — Джон остановился рядом, чтобы погладить кэльпи по выступающей холке. — Темза ей не понравится, поэтому советую оставлять тазик чистой воды. Она любит яблоки и морковку. Позаботишься о ней. 

 

— Конечно, но ты вовсе не обязан так спешить... 

 

— Всему свое время, правильно. Время рождаться, время умирать, время уходить, я чувствую это так же, как люди чувствуют приближение ночи. 

 

С ближайшей ветки, едва Джон закончил говорить, закричал ворон. Шерлок обернулся, узнавая своего друга. 

 

— Он знает, — заметил Джон. — Береги себя, смерть всегда стоит за твоим плечом. Ворон видит много, но не все, иногда накатывает тьма, лишая его зрения. 

 

Птица закричала снова. 

 

— Джонатан, — позвал Шерлок, — лети ко мне. 

 

— Береги себя, — повторил Джон и, когда Шерлок обернулся к нему, то не увидел никого. Кэльпи положила морду ему на плечо и жалобно фыркнула. 

 

— И ты себя. 

 

 

**Эпилог  
** **  
**

Шерлок прошествовал на место преступления мимо сержанта Донован и коротко поздоровался с Лестрейдом, проигнорировав всех остальных. 

 

— Лейси передавала тебе привет. Она рада отчитаться о том, что группа твоих поклонников растет с каждым днем. 

 

— Скажи ей, что меня это не волнует. 

 

— Ложная скромность тебе не к лицу. 

 

Ворон, сидящий у Шерлока на плече, недовольно крякнул и жадно уставился на два остывающих тела рядом. 

 

— Ты кормишь свою птицу мертвечиной? — вздрогнула Донован, останавливаясь рядом. — Холмс? 

 

— Они умерли одновременно? Нужно измерить температуру тела, это важно. Где ваш судмедэксперт? — Шерлок присел рядом, рассматривая глаза каждой из жертв по очереди. 

 

Обе девушки пролежали под дождем больше часа, что плачевно сказалось на состоянии тел и места преступления. 

 

— Одновременно, — Шерлок обернулся на знакомый голос, — он привез их сюда, когда они были уже мертвы. Обеим перерезал горло с разницей в десять-пятнадцать секунд. 

 

— Сэр, прошу вас покинуть место преступления, — встряла Донован. 

 

— Джон... 

 

Джон обернулся к ней, и она сделала шаг назад, едва не потеряв равновесие, — в провалах глазниц не было ни белка, ни значка, только черный туман. 

 

— Прошу прощения, я был так занят поисками Шерлока Холмса, что не заметил, как переступил ленту. Я сейчас вернусь обратно и подожду. 

 

— Джон, останься, твое мнение будет нелишним. Ты, по крайней мере, разбираешься в медицине, — Шерлоку отчаянно не хотелось упускать его из виду, вдруг, он исчезнет, как в прошлый раз. Моргнешь — и растает в воздухе. 

 

— Если ты этого хочешь. Добрый вечер, инспектор. 

 

Лестрейд на мгновение онемел, потом собрался с силами и ответил на приветствие: 

 

— Добрый. Как вы...? 

 

— Неплохо. Если позволите, я подожду Шерлока здесь? 

 

— Конечно, мистер Уотсон. 

 

— Джон, пожалуйста, это все ещё мое имя. 

 

— Джон, посмотри, что ты об этом думаешь? 

 

— Тебе правда интересно, что я об этом думаю? — шепотом. — Или очень хочется поговорить? 

 

— Тебе понадобилось три года для того, чтобы найти дорогу обратно. Ты не слишком спешил, я вижу. 

 

— Всего лишь три года, Шерлок. И я, знаешь ли, спешил. Беспокоился, что ты тут заскучаешь. 

 

— Я рад, что ты, что... 

 

— Я тоже, Шерлок, я тоже.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] For whom you are the world/Для кого-то ты — мир](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485586) by [Wolf_Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm)




End file.
